


We're Bloody

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bottom Dean, Impala Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: It was just another fight on another day. Dean looked down at himself, covered with blood.He glanced over at Cas, who didn’t look any better.





	We're Bloody

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo - square: Blood Play

It was just another fight on another day. Dean looked down at himself, covered with blood. 

He glanced over at Cas, who didn’t look any better.

This time, though, Dean felt a surge of heat when he looked at Cas. He sucked in a breath and let his eyes trail over the guy, his badass angel...

He walked over to Cas, who was catching his breath. Dean looked at the blood splattered on Cas’ face, and his dick began to get hard in his pants.

He pulled Cas to him, making the man’s eyes go big.

“Dean? What’s going o…”

Dean kissed him hard. Cas froze for a moment, then got with the program and kissed Dean back. 

Dean broke the kiss and whispered hot in Cas’ ear, “Want you. Need you,  _ now _ .”

They made it to the Impala, tearing at each other’s clothes. 

Cas pushed Dean onto the back seat and climbed in over him.

Dean licked some blood off of Cas’ face.

“I’m not entirely sure that’s sanitary, Dean.”

Dean snorted. “Well, just use your angel mojo to heal me up when we’re done. Now, less talking, more fucking.”

Cas sighed. “We don’t have lube, Dean.”

Dean grabbed three of Cas’ fingers. He said low and with just a hint of growl, “Then spit's gonna have to do.” He sucked the fingers into his mouth.

Cas moaned. Dean spread his legs as far as he could, given their location, and sucked on Cas’ fingers until they were dripping.

Cas pulled his fingers out of Dean’s mouth and pushed two of them into Dean. Dean groaned and pushed back against them.

He grabbed Cas by the back of his head and pulled him into a filthy kiss, then licked more blood from Cas’ neck.

Cas hurried to work Dean open. He was just as desperate as Dean at this point. He licked blood from Dean’s shoulder, used some spit to lube his cock and pushed the head into Dean with a groan.

“Fuck! Angel, it’s so good… fuck me hard, baby.”

Cas proceeded to do just that.

Inside the car it magnified the sounds of skin slapping against skin, moans and groans and swear words seemed to echo.

Dean ran his hand through some blood on Cas’ shoulder and painted it on the angel’s face like war paint. Then he licked that off too.

Dean gasped that he was going to come, and painted them both with his spend. Cas fucked him through it. He slowed down a little when Dean was done, just loving the feeling of the two of them being joined. Then he felt the heat spread out from his groin and he came, thrusting into Dean hard.

He said Dean’s name over and over with his orgasm. 

Cas fell on top of Dean and they both struggled to catch their breath. Dean wrapped his arms around his angel and held him tight to his chest.

“Love you, Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean.”

They stayed that for a bit, but then the stickiness got to be too much, and Dean got a cramp in his foot.

Cas cleaned them both up with a touch, and they dressed.

On the way home, Cas looked out the side window. “I suspect you have a new kink, Dean.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, it looks that way. Is that a problem?”

Cas turned and smiled at him. “Not at all, Dean. Not a problem at all.”

 


End file.
